The Disappearing Hardy
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: While visiting a old friend in Cabot Cove Fenton Hardy vanished. Will Frank and Joe with the help of Jessica Fletcher find him? Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica and Seth are setting the table in Jessica's House in Cabot Cove. Jessica volunteered to prepare dinner for Sheriff Mortimer Metzger and his friend Fenton Hardy. Seth came over to help Jessica with preparing the meal.

"Jessica I don't know why you always volunteer to entertain strangers in your home." Said Seth grumbling.

"Mortimer is no stranger he's our friend and Fenton Hardy is a world renowned investigator." Said Jessica as checks on the roast in the oven.

"I don't understand how someone like Mort can know someone famous." Gripes Seth.

"Seth Hazelitt I'm surprised at you Mort is a good sheriff and a good man. Jessica responded.

" I know I just meant that a small town Sheriff and world famous investigator like Fenton Hardy, even the President has used this man's services. Said Seth.

"According to Mort he and Fenton were partners while working for the NYPD." Said Jessica

"You know Seth in all my years of traveling me and Fenton Hardy have never crossed paths, this is the first time I get to meet him.

"I'm not sure what to think of a man who puts his two sons in dangerous situations." Seth said.

"I've read that his sons Frank and Joe have helped him solve a lot of cases over the years." Said Jessica.

The doorbell rings and Jessica answers the door and it's Mort and a tall man with dark hair standing next him.

"Come in gentlemen dinner is almost ready." Said Jessica as she takes their jackets.

"Mrs. Fletcher I want you to meet an old friend of mine Fenton Hardy. Said Mort

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hardy." Said Jessica as she shakes his hand.

"Oh please call me Fenton." He said.

"In that case you can call me Jessica." She responded

The four of them sat down and ate dinner. Mort was telling stories about him and Fenton's adventures while working on the Force at NYPD. Fenton and Mortimer had a lot in common. After they both retired and they both moved to small towns. Mortimer became sheriff of Cabot Cove, Maine after the previous sheriff Amos Tupper retired. Fenton retired after his wife Laura gave birth to his two sons Frank and Joe and moved to Bayport, NewYork which is three hours away from Cabot Cove.

"So Fenton what brings you to Cabot Cove?" ask Jessica

"Well besides visiting an old friend I'm working on a big case." Fenton responded.

"May we ask what about?" asked Seth

"I'm afraid I can't divulge any details due to my client's privacy." Fenton responded.

"Oh come on Fen it's me your partner you can trust me. Mortimer said.

"Sorry Mort I can't." Fenton responded.

"Maybe after the case is closed I can use it in one my stories." Joked Jessica.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer Jessica." Said Fenton.

"Will your sons be assisting you on this case?" ask Seth

"No they won't be assisting me on this case." Fenton Responded.

"It must be pretty big if you're not involving them." Said Mort

"You know Jessica I can't wait to tell my oldest son Frank that I met you, he's big fan of your work I mean he's read every one of your books." Said Fenton

"I'm flattered you know I have an Idea why don't I give him an autograph copy of my new book when it's gets published." Said Jessica.

"That a wonderful Idea Jessica, Frank would love it." Said Fenton

"You know Mort it's getting late I better be going and get some sleep before I drive back to Bayport in the Morning. Said Fenton.

* * *

On the drive to the Motel Mort watched Fenton and started to get concerned. He wondered what Fenton was keeping from him whatever it was its big.

"Hey Fen is everything okay?" asked Mort

"Yes Mort I'm fine." Fenton responded

"Frank and Joe are they okay?" asked Mort

"They're fine they are both doing well in college." responded Fenton

"Look if you're in some kind of trouble I'm here for you." Said Mort

"Thanks Mort I appreciate that and don't worry I'm fine Laura and the Boys are fine." Said Fenton.

They pull up to Motel and Fenton gets out of the car and walks to his room goes in and shuts the door. And Mortimer drives off.

* * *

At Jessica's house Jessica and Seth are in the kitchen washing dishes. "You know Seth I really like Fenton he seems like a very nice man." Said Jessica

"I must admit I was wrong about judging him he does seem like down to earth man." Said Seth

The doorbell rings again and Jessica answers and Mort is back. "Mort what are you doing back here?" asked Jessica

"I dropped Fen at the Motel and I couldn't help feel that there's something big going on and he's not telling me. When we were on the job we used to tell each other everything." Mort said.

"Well whatever he's working on is important. After all you're not on the same police force anymore. You two have different lives now. When the time is right he'll confide in you.

"You're right Jessica I just have to wait." Mort Said.

Mort's Cell phone rings and he answers "Metzger speaking What! I'll be right there.

"Doc I need you to come with me!" said Mort

"What Happened?" asked Jessica

"They found a body at the Motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica, Mort and Seth arrived on the scene at the motel. It was a scene out of a television crime show. Police tape surrounded the small Motel parking lot. Mort very hesitantly walked over to parking lot where one of the deputies came up to him. "They are bringing out the body now." Said the young deputy.

"Oh my god it can't be him!" said Mort as looks worried. The paramedics bring the body out. Mort walks up to the gurney and pulls down the sheet "oh thank god it's not him!" said Mort as he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that the male body is not Fenton Hardy.

"Where is Fenton?" asked Jessica

"Deputy where did you find this body? Asked Mort

"It was in Room 16 and it was being occupied by a Mr. Fenton Hardy." Responded the young deputy.

"Where the hell are you Fen?" Mort said to himself.

"I'm going down to my office to examine the body." Said Seth as he walks to his car.

"Mortimer what is going on? Who is that man? And what happened to Fenton Hardy?" asked Jessica.

"That's a damn good question Mrs. Fletcher." He said as starts to look puzzled.

Mort gathered all the deputies on the scene to give instructions. "Listen Men I want a complete canvas of this parking lot and the Motel, Ask all the guests if they heard or saw anything." Mort ordered.

"Mortimer?" Jessica called

"Yes Mrs. Fletcher?" Mort answered.

"I remember Fenton saying that he was driving back to Bayport in the Morning?" Jessica thought.

"Yes he did." Mort responded.

"So his car has to still be in this parking lot." Jessica said.

"Good thinking Mrs. Fletcher! Fenton's car is a black Mercedes Benz; I'll order the men to look for it.

"Well Mort looks like you were right, something big is going on here and whatever it is bigger than we imagine.

* * *

The next Morning at the sheriff's station Mort was in his office briefing the deputies on the investigation. "So where are we on the investigation?" he asked and then one of the deputies started to speak. "Sir canvassed Mr. Hardy's room and could not find any clue to who the John Doe was in his room. We also interviewed other hotel guests and no one saw or heard anything." He said. "And what about the car?" Mort asked. "No sign of Mr. Hardy's car." The young deputy responded. "I want an APB on Mr. Hardy's car." Mort ordered. The Meeting concluded and Mort couldn't help wonder what his friend gotten himself into. The phone rings and he picks up and it's Lisa the receptionist. "Sheriff Mr. Hardy's sons are here." She said "thank you Lisa." Mort responded as he hangs up the phone and goes out to greet the two young teenagers. Nineteen year old Frank Hardy the older of the two had dark black hair like his father. And eighteen year old Joe Hardy had blonde hair.

"Uncle Mort we got your call what happened to Dad?" asked Frank

"Yeah we heard on the radio that they found a body was it our Father? Asked Joe as he and his brother start to panic.

"No boys the body we found was not your father. Mort responded.

"Then where is our father? Asked Frank

"Look boys I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I like to ask you guys some questions." Mort responded.

"Like what?" Joe asked

"Did your father tell you what he was working on? Because he told me he was working on a big case. Mort asked.

"No he didn't. I mean usually he always tells us when a case comes up because he knows that Joe and I would want to get involved. Said Frank

"Maybe that's why he didn't tell us this time because whatever it is it's dangerous and didn't want to put us in danger. Joe said.

"Yeah Dad can be really protective of us sometimes." Said Frank

Jessica walks in greets Mort and the two brothers. "Mrs. Fletcher these are Fenton's sons Frank and Joe Hardy." Mort said introducing them.

"Well nice to meet you boys" said Jessica as she shakes their hands.

"Wow J.B. Fletcher! I am your biggest fan, I read all of your books. Said Frank

"Thank you I am glad to meet my biggest fan." Jessica said.

"You have to excuse my brother he can be a bit of a geek." Said Joe

"I'm so sorry we have to meet under such a bad circumstance" said Jessica

"Yeah at least we know that the body they found wasn't dad." Said Frank

"Who is the dead guy that they found?" asked Joe

"That is the million dollar question." Jessica responded

"Mrs. Fletcher I just got off the phone with the Doc he has determined the cause of death. So I'm going down to his office.

"I'll go with you" said Jessica.

"We'll come too." Said Frank

"Hold on boys I don't think that's a good Idea." Said Mort

"Look Uncle Mort we've seen quite a few dead bodies and I'm not talking about the horror movies." Joe joked.

"Well let's go." Mort said as they all walk out the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica along with Mort and the two Hardy brothers arrive at Seth's office. Seth has just finished working on the body. The Body on table was a Caucasian male with black hair and Looks to had been in early thirties. Seth notices the group and takes off his gloves and goes over to greet them.

" Well I didn't realize this was a exhibition." Said Seth. " Dr. Seth Hazlitt I want you meet Fenton's sons Frank and Joe Hardy." Said Jessica as she introduces them.

" Well I assume the Sheriff here told you that the body recovered isn't your father." Said Seth

" we know that Doctor, we're just trying to figure out the connection between this guy and our father." Said Frank.

" so Doc what's the cause of death?" asked Mort.

" The cause of death is strangulation. It appears that this gentlemen's neck was snapped in two places.

" What kind of weapon can cause such damage?" asked Jessica

" That's the thing this man's neck was snapped by human hands. So tell me boys did your father train in Martial arts?" asked Seth

" Yeah Dad trained in various forms of martial arts." Joe answered

" well this form of maneuver is only taught to soldiers and Police officers. I should know I learned this back in WWII when I served." Said Seth

" Your right Doc I too learned the same move, but it was only supposed be used as a last resort." Said Mort

" Are you guys saying that our Father killed this man?" asked Frank

" It certainly looks that way." Said Seth

" No way! My father would never kill anyone in cold blood!" said Joe as he starts to get angry.

" Calm down Joe! It's obvious that Dad killed this man in self defense." Frank said

" Seth What is that? Asked Jessica as she notices the tattoo on the dead man's neck.

" Looks like a tattoo of a snake. A python to be exact." Said Seth

" wait a minute this tattoo could be a symbol of an criminal organization." Said Frank as he takes out his cell phone and takes a picture.

" Put that away young man! I don't allow pictures to be taken in here." Said Seth as he starts to get annoyed.

" Sorry I just wanted to get a picture of the tattoo so I can look it up my dad's criminal database." Said frank

" So this man could be an assassin for a criminal organization? Asked Joe

" well it's certainly a possibility." Said Jessica

" Okay enough with the wild conspiracy theories, I have work to do so I would like you all to leave. Said Seth

" all right Doc we can take a hint. Come on boys lets go." Said Mort as he and the two brothers head out the door.

" Really Seth? That was very rude." Said Jessica as she gets upset

" I'm sorry Jessica, I just don't like it when a people take pictures of my corpses. Next thing you know it's on Bookface. Said Seth

" I think you mean Facebook." Said Jessica as she starts to laugh.

" well I have to get back to work, so if you would excuse me?" said Seth

" See you later." Said Jessica as she walks outside and Meets the rest of the group.

" So what's up with the Doc? The old dude is so cranky." Said Joe

" He's always like that don't let it bother you." Said Mort

" Now that we have clue with the tattoo I can't wait to look it up on my laptop." Said Frank

" Oh wait Frank! The Laptop is back at home in Bayport." Said Joe

" We can use my laptop back at my House, and while we're there I can fix you both some lunch I know you boys must be hungry." Said Jessica

" We are Hungry I know I could use a bite to eat." Said Joe

" Thanks Mrs. Fletcher we accept." Said Frank

" are you coming Uncle Mort?" asked Joe

" No you boys go ahead I have to get back to the station." Said Mort

" we'll call if we find something." Said Jessica.

* * *

At Jessica's house Frank and Joe were enjoying the sandwiches and slices of apple pie that she prepared for them.

" I have to say Mrs. Fletcher this apple pie is awesome." Said Joe

" I'm glad you enjoyed it Joe." She replied

After lunch Jessica brought down her laptop for the boys to use. Frank was impressed by the fancy model of the laptop he didn't expect a woman of Jessica's age to have such up to date technology.

" This laptop is perfect Mrs. Fletcher it has everything I need to do my research." Said frank

" Thank you, my nephew Grady bought it for me for Christmas. She replied

Frank started the search by plugging in his cell phone to the laptop and transferring the picture of the tattoo into the data base and a logo of the Python organization appeared.

" According to this python logo respresents the Python organization a terrorist group." Said Frank as he reveals the stunning revelation.

" Oh my god, no wonder Dad didn't want us involved in this case!" said Joe

" So that man in your father's was an assassin." Said Jessica

" Who must've followed Dad here. Said Frank

" Yeah and Dad killed him. So where is he?" asked Joe

" They must have your father and they're keeping him alive." Said Jessica

" They must be after something." Said Frank

" Boys I think we need to go to your father's motel room." Said Jessica as she and the two brothers rushed out door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica, Frank and Joe went over to the Motel. They went inside the room where Fenton was staying. The room was ransacked, the Mattress was flipped over and the dresser drawers were also on the floor. " Wow this place is a disaster I know the Maid is going want to quit her job after she sees this mess." Said Joe. " whatever they were looking for is must be real Important." Said Frank. " Well let's hope whatever it is they were looking is still in this room. Said Jessica. The trio continued to search the room until all of a sudden Jessica noticed the painting on the wall of Cabot Cove, she looked behind the painting and found a DVD disk. " Hey boys I found something" she said showing the two brothers the disk. " this is what they must be after." Said Frank. "uh oh guys!" said Joe as looks out the window and sees a dark sedan parking outside. The man getting out of the car was a Bald white caucasion wearing a gray suit and carrying a pistol.

" quick Mrs. Fletcher hide in bathroom and call uncle Mort!" ordered Frank.

" be careful boys." She said " don't worry we got this." Said Joe as he hides behind the door. Frank hides in the closet. The man opens the door with his gun drawn. And from behind Joe Tackles the man forcing him to drop his gun, The two tussle on the bed with one mattress on it, and Frank comes out of the closet and grabs the gun and points it. " get off my brother or I swear I will shoot. He said pointing the gun at the man. "okay Mrs. Fletcher you can come out now." Said Joe. Jessica comes out stands besides the two brothers. " You all are making a big mistake." Said the man " you're the one making the mistake pal kidnapping our father and now trying to kill us." Frank yelled. "you got it all wrong." The man said " Mrs. Fletcher did you call Uncle Mort the Sheriff?" Joe said looking at the man. " Yes I did and he is on his way. But in the mean time while we wait you wouldn't mind telling us who you are sir?" she asked. The man started to reach inside his jacket, " Hold it buddy." Said Frank pointing the gun. " relax son." Said as he takes his wallet out and reveals an FBI Badge. " Special Agent Jack Dixon" he said showing the badge. Frank lowered the gun and breathe a sigh of relief.

" so what are you all doing here this is a crime scene?" He asked "

" we're here trying to find a clue to what happened to our father." Frank responded.

" So you must be Fenton's sons Frank and Joe. And of course J.B. Fletcher the famous Novelist." He said

" Do you know Fenton Hardy?" Jessica asked

" yes I've worked with Fenton on a few cases." He responded.

" That's Funny our Dad never mentioned you" Joe said.

" Look folks I am here tracking down a very dangerous group of people who may have your father and if you want to get him back safely I recommend you all cooperate, Now did you find anything?" He asked.

" No we didn't." Frank lied.

" What about you Mrs. Fletcher did you find anything?" Dixon asked. Jessica looked at the two brothers before she answers, " No I didn't find anything." She lied.

" Well If you happen to find anything give me a call." He said as gives the trio his card.

" We will agent Dixon" said Jessica.

" I'm leaving now. But before I go may I have my weapon back?" He asked. Frank gives the gun back and the man exits the room.

* * *

At the sheriff's station Jessica and the boys fills Mort in on what happened at the Motel. " what the hell were you three thinking attacking a FBI agent?" Asked Mort as he gets very angry.

" Uncle Mort we didn't know the guy was a FBI agent." Said Joe

" We thought he was one of the people that kidnapped Dad." Said Frank

" Yes Mort it was an honest Mistake." Said Jessica.

" Well I guess it was a mistake. Which is why I think that you boys should head back to Bayport before you get in more trouble." He said

" Sorry Uncle Mort we're not going anywhere until we find our father." Frank said.

" Mort why don't I take the boys back to my house, I'll make sure they stay put." said Jessica

" All right Mrs. Fletcher, the boys can go with you." said Mort

" Thanks Uncle Mort, Joe and I will stay put." said Frank

" Good, and that goes for you too Mrs. Fletcher." said Mort

" We will, Come along boys!" she said as three of them walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

At Jessica's house, Frank is on the computer trying to decode the disk That they found in the motel room. "I can't make heads or tails out of this." He said as he concentrates. The screen was filled with letters and numbers. " It must be encrypted!" he said as he tries to figure out the encryption. Joe was in the kitchen helping Jessica with the dishes. "Can I ask you a question Mrs. Fletcher? He asked " Sure Joe what is it? Jessica responded " Why did you lie for us back at the Motel?" he asked. " well because I think that the disk we found at the motel could help lead us to your father. And there was something strange about the FBI agent." She responded. " I thought I was the only one." Joe said. Jessica has started to grow fond of the two brothers, even though she 's only known them for a day. She is amazed at the boys detective skills. It was obvious to her that that they have a very close bond with their father. And that he has taught them very well.

The doorbell rings and Jessica answers the door and Seth Hazlitt walks in. "hello Jessica I see that you and the Hardy Brothers are still at it huh? I ran into Mort and he told me that the three of you are staying put after that stunt at the motel." He said " Yes Seth we are staying put and Frank here is on the computer trying to decode the disc we found at the Motel." Jessica explained. " Yeah we think who ever has Dad was after this." Joe said. " don't you think that you boys should let the proper authorities handle this? Seth asked " After we find our father then we'll let the authorities get involved." Joe responded "hey guys I found something!" said Frank as his eyes lights up. Jessica and Joe rushed over to the computer. " what is it Frank?" Jessica asked. " it's a blueprint for a nuclear missile." Frank said as his eyes widened.

" You're kidding right?" Asked Joe stunned at the revelation.

" I wish I was little brother." Frank responded.

" that does it we have to call Mort and tell him." Seth suggested

" no doctor we can't the Pythons are holding our father and they need him alive for the disk." Said Frank

" You Boys are way over your heads here, neither one of you are Jason Bourne." Said Seth

" I've been told that I look like Matt Damon." Joe joked

" Be serious boys! Jessica talk some sense into them!" Seth demanded

" I'm afraid Dr. Hazlitt is right boys we have to call Mort." She said agreeing with Seth

Jessica goes to the phone, but before she picks it up it rings, and she answers it and it's Mort with bad news. " Mrs. Fletcher we found Fenton's car in the harbor." Mort said over the phone. " Oh my god!" she yelled. " Listen Mrs. Fletcher I want you to find the Doc and bring him to the harbor and you can't tell the Boys." He ordered. " Okay Mort I'll bring seth and be right down." She said. " and remember Mrs. Fletcher don't tell the boys anything." Mort ordered. Jessica grabs Seth and tells him what going on. They go in the living room and confront the boys. " Boys Seth and I have to go." She said " where are guys going?" Joe asked " Uh our friend Eve Simpson fell down the stairs, So Jessica and I have to be there for her." Seth lied. They exit the front door.

Jessica and Seth arrived to the harbor and the emergency crews have pulled Fenton's car out the water. Mort goes over to greet them and fill them in on what happened. " I hate lying to those poor boys." Jessica said as she starts to get teary eyed. " I didn't want the boys here because I didn't want them to panic." Said Mort. "and besides I was the one who came up with the story." Seth said. " did they find the body?" Jessica asked "No not yet. I have divers down there searching. Mort responded.

* * *

Back at the house Frank and Joe are still debating on whether or not they should call the authorities. The doorbell rings and Joe answers the door, and an older woman appears. " Hello I'm looking for Jessica is she here?" she asked. "no she stepped out for an emergency." Joe responded. " Oh I hope she's all right" The woman said as she starts to panic. " Oh she's fine, a friend of hers fell down a flight of stairs.'' Frank said " who was this friend?" She asked " a woman named Eve Simpson." Joe said " that can't be I'm Eve Simpson" She said " you're Eve Simpson?" Frank asked " Yes I am why would Jessica lie and say I fell down the stairs?" Eve asked " I Think I know why." Frank said " Frank checks Jessica's phone and Mort's number appeared on caller ID. " Just what I thought It was Uncle Mort calling" Frank said " it must've been about Dad." Joe said " They must've found something. Frank said. " I think we better head over to the station and see what's going on. Frank and Joe rushed out the door and headed to the sheriff's station.


	6. Chapter 6

On the pier Jessica, Mort and Seth were watching as the Divers are searching for Fenton's Body in the ocean. Agent Dixon walks over to the trio. " Sheriff Metzger, I am special agent Jack Dixon. He said as shakes the sheriff's hand. " I'm sure you remember Mrs. Fletcher" Mort said as he re introduces the two.

" Yes I do remember, nice to see you again Mrs. Fletcher." Said Agent Dixion

" I want to apologize for what happened earlier today at the Motel" she said

" Well that's all right, it wasn't you who attacked me. By the way where are your two sidekicks?" he asked.

" Frank and Joe are at my house." Jessica responded.

" I told them to stay put." Mort said

" Agent Dixon I want you to meet Dr. Seth Hazlitt the town's Medical Examiner." Jessica said introducing the two

" Well I am here to examine the body when it's found. Said Seth

" The FBI has the best team of expert divers in the country looking for it. Said Agent Dixon

" have you examine Fenton's car?" Jessica asked

" yes we have, Agent Collins our forensic expert is going over the vehicle right now." He responded.

Jessica and Agent Dixon walked over to Fenton's car. The car was in very bad shape. The trunk of the car was open and the car's exterior was dented like can. Jessica noticed that the back window was shattered. Agent Collins walked over to the two to explain his findings.

" It appears that the rear window was shot out." Said Agent Collins

" so it all makes sense, Fenton was being chased and who ever chased him shot at the car causing it to lose control." Said Agent Dixon.

" but something doesn't seem right." Said Jessica

" Mrs. Fletcher I know what I'm talking about. Why don't you let us do our jobs." Said Agent Dixon as he starts to get annoyed.

" Yeah come on Mrs. Fletcher why don't we go and check on the boys back at your house." Said Mort

" well I never felt so disrespected" Jessica said as she gets angry.

" These Feds are bunch of blowhards. Trust Me I've dealt with these guys many times when I was on the job in New York. Said Mort

As the two continue talking, suddenly a van pulls up to the scene and Frank and Joe gets out and storms over to them. " Uncle Mort we want to know what's going on?" Frank Demanded

" Boys how did you know we were here? Jessica ask

" We met your friend Eve Simpson. She looks pretty good for someone who fell down the stairs." Said Joe

" So we went down to the station and Joe charmed the receptionist Lisa into telling us where you were." Frank said

" I'm sorry I lied" said Jessica

"We know, I'm sure Uncle Mort here told you to." Said Joe

" Yes Joe I did because I didn't want you boys to panic" said Mort

" Oh my god Joe! Look it's dad's car." Frank said. Suddenly the boys ran down the car, but before they reached the car Agent Dixon Stops them.

" I'm sorry boys, but this is a crime scene." Said Agent Dixon

" Please Agent Dixon let us help find our dad?" Frank asked

" look fellas we are doing everything we can to find your father. We have divers in the water searching. Said Agent Dixon

" Joe and I are expert divers please let us help?" Frank asked again

" I'm sorry we don't involve civilians in our investigation." Agent Dixon responded

" You know what? I think you don't want us involved because you don't want to find my father alive. In fact I think you're working with the pythons." Said Joe

" That's an absurd accusation young man!" said Agent Dixon

" is it? Because it makes sense as long as our father stays missing he can't expose you!" Frank yelled

" I think you Boys better leave before I have you arrested for that assault at the Motel." Said Agent Dixon threatening the boys.

" I think it's time to go boys." Said Jessica as she steps in between them.

" We're leaving, but if I find out that the boys are right and you are involved in Fenton's disappearance, I will hunt you down myself. Said Mort with a threat of his own.

Jessica and Mort escort the boys to their van. Joe notices a bystander on the pier. The man was wearing camoflauge jacket, he had a long beard and wearing a eye patch. " hey Frank check out the guy on the pier." Said Joe Frank looks and the man was gone. " What man on the pier? I don't see anyone." Frank said " he was just there." Joe said " you're seeing things." Frank said as he and Joe drives off.

* * *

Later that night Jessica came downstairs. She saw Joe asleep on the couch. she peered through the kitchen door and overheard Frank on the phone. " Yes Mom Joe and I will be leaving tomorrow, so I see you and Aunt Gertrude then I love both very much goodbye." Frank started to get teary when Jessica enters the Kitchen.

" I was talking to my Mom and Aunt Gertrude." Said Frank

" I know I heard." Jessica said

" You know Mrs. Fletcher my whole life I always had be strong for everyone. Joe hides behind that tough jock exterior, but I know he's scared and worried." Said Frank

" Well of course you are, your father is missing. You know Frank when I met your father at dinner the other night I knew how much you and your brother mean to him." Said Jessica as she takes his hand.

" growing up Joe and I used to brag to the other kids at school about how my dad was this cool super spy. Most of our friend's dads had boring jobs like doctors and lawyers they used to envy me and Joe. And most kids would feel abandoned when their dads takes off for weeks, but not Joe and Me because we knew that Dad was saving the World." Said Frank

" Well I have a feeling that where ever your father is you and Joe are with Him." Said Jessica

" Yeah well what if this is it? What if Dad is really gone? Frank asked as he starts to get teary eyed.

" You can't think like that you have to have faith. Because without it you're weak." Said Jessica

" Yeah you're right Mrs. Flecther I have to be strong.

" Call me Jessica." she said

" Ok Jessica." Said Frank as he starts to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jessica, Frank and Joe decided to have breakfast at the Diner. Frank and Joe decided to go back to Bayport to be with their Mother and Aunt Gertrude. Jessica wanted to have breakfast with the boys one last time before they leave. They called Mort to join them. Mort arrived a few minutes later and sat down with the three. The boys tell Mort about their decision.

"I'm glad that you boys decided head back home." Said Mort

"Well Mom and Aunt Gertrude need us right now." Said Frank.

"I guess family comes first. Joe said reluctantly." Joe wanted to stay and continue to search for their father, but frank convinced him that going home was best.

"Joe I promise you I am going to stay on Dixon's ass until he and his men find your father." Said Mort as he tries to assure him.

"Yeah well I'm more worried about what shape they find him in." Joe said

"You can't think like that Joe, you must have faith." Said Jessica

"Jessica's right Joe we have to be strong especially for Mom and Aunt Gertrude." Said Frank.

Mort's cell phone ring and he answers. "Metzger here yes Andy?" said Mort as he listens to his Deputy. "You gotta be kidding!" He said with a sudden shocked expression.

"Mort what is it?" asked Jessica.

" you're not gonna believe this, turns out that our John Doe was married and his wife is at the station trying to claim the body." Mort responded.

Mort along with Jessica and the boys rushed to the station. When they get there they see a young blonde woman who looks to be in her mid 30's. They go over to greet the woman. "Hello I am Sheriff Metzger what can I do for you maam?" he asked as he notice the worried expression on her face.

"My name is Carrie Fowler I am here to see my husband Bryan." she said as tears start to form

"Miss Fowler how do you know that man we found is your husband?" Asked Mort.

Carrie takes out her cell phone and uploads their wedding photo. Mort looks at the picture and immediately recognizes the photo, he then shows the phone to Jessica and the Hardy Brothers and the three of them confirm that man in the picture is in fact the John doe found in Fenton's room.

"Mrs. Fowler what was Bryan doing here in Cabot Cove?" asked Mort

"I don't know." Carrie responded

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fowler but I don't believe you." Jessica interrupted

"Yeah I think you know damn well why your husband was here!" Joe yelled

"Hey watch it Joe! Or else I am put you out of here." Mort yelled.

"Mrs. Fowler we know that your husband was working for the terrorist group the Pythons." Said Frank.

"And they sent him here to kill our father Fenton Hardy." Said Joe

"we believe that Fenton killed him in self defense." Said Jessica

"wait a minute you are all making a mistake! Bryan was working undercover." Said Carrie

"You mean your husband was an Undercover agent?" asked Mort

"Bryan was infiltrating the Python Organization. He told me that he found something out that could threaten millions of American lives."

"Where does our father come in?" asked Frank

"Bryan found out that someone in the feds was secretly working for the Pythons. So he called Fenton and told him to meet him here in Cabot Cove. He figured that they wouldn't think to look for him a small town like this." Carrie responded.

"looks like they did. Thank you for Mrs. Fowler my Deputy will take you over to Dr. Hazlitt's office to claim your husband's body. Carrie walks out of the office.

"It all makes sense Agent Dixon killed Bryan Fowler." Said Frank

"I knew I couldn't trust that bald headed bastard." Said Joe

"so he figures out that Bryan Fowler was on to him so he surprises him in Dad's room kills him. Said Frank

"Yeah, and when Dad came in the room he tries to ambush him, but Dad was able to get away, and that when the car chase happened and the car ended up in the river." Said Joe

"but something still doesn't sit right with me." Said Jessica

"Okay everyone until we get concrete evidence to nail this son of a bitch, we need to keep this between us." Said Mort

"well Frank l guess we're not going home." Said Joe as he gets excited

"I guess not Little Brother." Said Frank said responding to his brother

Lisa the sheriff's receptionist/secretary enters the office. "sheriff Loretta Spiegel is on the phone she sounds very frantic." She said. Mort picks up the phone and Loretta Spiegel sounded so frantic that he can barely understand her. "Loretta calm down and tell me what happened." Mort said trying to calm the woman down. "okay I'll be right there." Said Mort

"Mort what's going on?" Jessica asked as she becomes concerned.

"Loretta found a body at her Salon." Mort responded.

Mort and Jessica heads over to Loretta Spiegel's beauty salon. Loretta was visibly shaking but somehow she's able to show them the dumpster behind her salon. "he's inside." She said pointing at the dumpster. Mort lifts up the lid and suddenly a stunned expression appeared on his face. "Oh my God!" Mort said. "Who is it Mort?" asked Jessica as she looks inside "it's Agent Dixon." Said Jessica as she looks at Mort they are both stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank and Joe arrived at the Loretta Spiegel's beauty salon. Police tape blocked the alley leading to the dumpster where Agent Dixon's body was found. The boys watched as the EMTS bring out the gurney. "Who is it?" asked Joe "I don't know." Frank responded. They go inside and they see Mort talking to a distraught Loretta Spiegel while being comforted by Jessica. Mort sees them and goes to greet them. "Uncle Mort what happened? Frank asked "Agent Dixon's body was found in the Dumpster out back." Mort responded. Frank and Joe are stunned by the latest revelation. "

"You mean he was killed?" asked Frank still stunned

"Well couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Said Joe

"Damn, he was the only lead we had now we're back where we started." Frank Yelled in frustration.

"How are we going find Dad now?" asked Joe.

Mort went back over to question Loretta about the gruesome discovery. She tells him that she was getting ready to open the salon. But before she can open she decided clean up and take out the garbage. She went to open the dumpster and that's where she discovered Agent Dixon's body.

"Now Loretta did you see anyone hanging around near the dumpster? Jessica asked

"Well yes. I saw this man by the dumpster; he took off when I came out. Loretta responded

"What did he look like?" Mort asked

"He was wearing a black ski cap, he had a long gray beard, wearing a military jacket and he had an eye patch." Loretta said describing the man.

"Wait a minute!" Joe interrupted "that's the guy I saw on the pier last night."

"This guy is could be the killer and he could be behind Dad's disappearance." Said Frank

"Mort we have to find this man!" Said Jessica

They all went down to the station. Joe and Loretta sat down with a sketch artist as he draws the suspect based on their descriptions. After that they went down to Seth's office to get the official cause of death. Seth tells them that Agent Dixon's Neck was snapped by human hands. The same M.O used to kill Bryan Fowler.

"I'm going to call and put an APB out for our murderous Pirate." Said Mort as he goes outside and makes a call. Jessica begins to realize that maybe this time she was in over head, but she was more worried about Frank and Joe. In the few days that they spent together she has become incredibly fond of them. She admired their bravery and courage and most of all their determination to find their father. The same qualities that she herself has.

"Boys I think we need to tell Mort about the disc we found at the Motel." Jessica suggested

"No, we can't do that the disc is the only clue we have in finding our father." Said Joe

"Joe's right, Jessica if we give Uncle Mort the disc, he'll give it to the feds. And given what's on it and the possibility of a mole in the agency, we could be facilitating a terrorist attack." Said Frank

"You boys aren't giving Mort enough credit. He wants to find your father as much as you do." Said Jessica

"I know he does, but his hands are tied by the law. And the last thing we want to do is jeopardize his job. Said Frank

"And what about your safety? Seth interrupted "What is Mort is going to say If something happens to you? You need to listen to Jessica because you two are way over your heads. Do you want Mort to tell your father that something happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, but we can't tell Uncle Mort." Said Frank

"Come on Frank let's go ask around town and if anyone seen our Pirate Friend." Said Joe

The boys left to start the search. and Jessica is left behind at Seth's office. The two of them decide to have dinner together. They grab their coats and they walk outside to the parking lot, But before they can get in the car a male figure appeared in front of them. The man matched the description that Joe and Loretta both saw he was wearing a black ski hat with a camouflage jacket and had a long beard and a wearing an eye patch. He takes out his gun and points it at the two of them.

"Mrs. Fletcher? Dr Hazlitt? I need you both to get in the car now." The man ordered. The two of them get in the car. Seth is forced to drive at gunpoint. They drive out to the abandoned Lighthouse. "what are we doing here?" asked Jessica "You will soon see." The man responded. They go inside and walk down to the underground room. They enter the room and they see a man lying on a cot. "Oh my God it's Fenton Hardy" said Jessica.

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica walked over to the cot where Fenton was lying, she called out his name and he weakly answered. "Jessica is that you?" he asked sounding very weak "yes Fenton it's me Jessica." She responded. Seth goes up to the cot to examine him. While Seth examines him, Jessica faces their captor. She notices something off about the man. So she walks up to him and yanks off his beard. "Just what I thought it's a fake." Said Jessica holding the fake beard in her hand the man was now exposed. Realizing this, the man takes off his eye patch.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked

"My name is Arthur Gray." The man responded

"So you're the one behind all this, Kidnapping Fenton, Murdering Bryan Fowler and Agent Dixon." Said Jessica

"That's where you're wrong Mrs. Fletcher I rescued Fenton Hardy." Said Arthur

"So you followed him here to Cabot Cove?" asked Jessica

"Mrs. Fletcher I have been assigned by my agency to gather evidence against the Python organization." Said Arthur

"So you got to Bryan Fowler first killed him and when Fenton got there, you struck him over the head and put him in the car and drove it into the Ocean." Said Jessica

"Wrong!" Arthur yelled. "I saw Fenton's car go into the Ocean. So I jumped in and fortunately for Fenton he was able to find the child safety lock and free himself from the car. I pulled him out and I bought him here." He said

"Why not Call 911 or take him to the hospital?" Jessica asked

"Because Mrs. Fletcher, the Pythons would've tracked him to the hospital and killed him. So I thought that he would be safe here, that's why I brought the good doctor here." Said Arthur

"This man has a concussion; he needs to go to the hospital right now." Seth demanded

"I'm afraid that's out of the question Doctor!" said Arthur

"But he could die! If your one of good guys Mr. Gray you need to prove it by letting Fenton go to a hospital." Said Jessica

"There is one way Mrs. Fletcher!" said Arthur

"How is that?" Asked Jessica

"By giving me the disc that you and the Hardy Brothers found at the Motel." Arthur responded

"Well I don't have it." Said Jessica

"Then I suggest you call Frank and Joe and tell them to bring the disc here." Said Arthur

Frank and Joe have been driving around town with the photo of the man from the pier. They have been trying to get some sort of clue to who the man is in the picture. After a few hours of driving, they decided to stop at the diner and grab a bite to eat. Frank went up to the clerk and showed her the picture of the man. She glanced at the photo and was unable to recognize him. "Thank you anyway." Frank said. The boys was eating their food when suddenly Frank's Cell Phone rings. Frank answered his phone and it was Jessica.

"Hey Jessica what's up?" Asked Frank

"Frank, do you and Joe still have the disc?" asked Jessica over the phone

"Yes why?" asked Frank

"I need you and Joe to drive out to the Old Lighthouse and come alone." Ordered Jessica

"Ok we'll be there." Frank said ending the call.

Frank and Joe rushed out the diner and got in their van and drove out to the old abandoned lighthouse. They pulled up to lighthouse. They got out of the van with their flashlights and examined the lighthouse looking for an entrance. "Over here Frank." Said Joe as he stands by the entrance. They go inside and the boys noticed two staircases. One set of stairs going up and another set going down. "I have a hunch that they are downstairs." Said Frank "You're probably right." Said Joe. They both walk down the stairs. They reached the bottom and suddenly a secret door opens. They go inside and they see Jessica and Seth standing by a man on a cot. "Jessica? Dr. Hazlitt? Are two okay?" Frank asked "They're fine." Said a voice coming from behind them. The boys turned around and immediately recognizing the voice. They see the man and a wave of shock came over them.

"Oh my God, it's the Gray Man." Said Joe

"I should've known you were involved in this!" Frank Yelled

"Dad?" said Joe as he sees the man on the cot. Frank walks over and sees his injured father. Tears begins to fill their as they are reunited after nearly three days of searching. They reach and put their arms around him. "Boys is that you?" asked Fenton in very weak voice "Yes Dad it's us." They both said. Frank and turned and face the Gray man.

"What have you done to our Father you Bastard?" Asked Joe yelling

"I didn't do anything to him; in fact I saved his life." Said Gray man

"I got a feeling you didn't do it out of the goodness of your Heart." Said frank

"No boys he didn't. He won't allow medical attention for your father unless we give him the disc." Said Jessica.

"So that's what you're after. You must be the traitor that Bryan Fowler was trying to warn my father about." Said Frank

"Yeah so you killed him and Agent Dixon all for the greater good right Gray?" asked Joe

"Loretta Spiegel saw you by the dumpster." Said Frank

"You're both wrong. Yes I did put the body in the dumpster but I didn't kill him. He was dead when I found him." Said Gray man

"You were looking for the disc. That's why you were searching Agent Dixon's Body." Said Jessica

"Boys I think I know who the killer is!" Said Jessica

Suddenly Agent Collins walks in the room with his gun drawn on all of them. "Agent Collins thank Heavens, you are here to save us all from this mad man." Said Seth

"No Seth, Agent Collins didn't come here to rescue us, he came here to kill us." Said Jessica

"I don't understand!" said Seth confused

"I should've put the pieces together sooner. That night on the pier when you told Agent Dixon that Fenton's car window was shot out, I knew something wasn't right.

"You are losing me Jessica." Said Seth

"You also told Agent Dixon that the windows were shot out during the chase, that couldn't be because there was no car chase. If there was a car chase the tires would be shot out too, only one window was shot out, and no shell casings were found anywhere." Said Jessica

"So you went to the Motel room killed Bryan fowler." Said Frank

"And when Dad came in you hit him over the head put him in the trunk of the car and dumped the car in the ocean." Said Joe

"Agent Dixon figured out that you were the traitor, he confronted you and you snapped his neck." Said Jessica

"Well I guess you all figured it out." Said Collins as he draws his gun "now I want the disc."

Frank hands him the disc. Collins takes the disc and puts it in his pocket. "Well I have Buyers from all over Europe that would pay Billions for this information. Well nice doing business with you all."

"Hold it right there." Said Mort as he leads a team of deputies who storms the room.

"Uncle Mort, How did you find us? Asked Joe

"Simple, I knew you boys would get in more trouble so I had a couple of men follow you." Mort responded

The Deputies places Agent Collins under arrest, but before they take him out Frank drops a bombshell. "The disc I gave you is a fake. The real one is in my pocket." The Paramedics come and take Fenton out on a stretcher. The Boys ride along with their father to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at the Cabot Cove Medical center Fenton Hardy was treated for his concussion by Seth Hazlitt. Frank and Joe were in the Room with their father. Seth comes in to tell them that Fenton would be released the next day. Mort and Jessica walks in the room and greets the boys and his injured friend.

"How you're feeling Fen? Asked Mort

"Looks like I'm going to live." Fenton responded

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." said Jessica

"I called Mom and Aunt Gertrude, and they're getting the house ready for your return." Said Frank

"I want to thank you Jessica for everything you've done, you too Mort." Said Fenton

"That's what partner's do." Mort responded

"Well I can't take all the credit; your sons were very brave and courageous. They never gave up on you." Said Jessica

"One question Fen how you keep these two out of trouble?" asked Mort

"I've been trying figure that out for nineteen years." Fenton responded jokingly

"You know Jessica I have an idea for your next novel, you can write about me and Frank and our many mysteries. You can call it The Hardy Boys." Said Joe

"You know what Joe that would be a best seller for years to come and might even become a series." Said Jessica

They all laughed.

 **The End**


End file.
